The Last Battle
by DracoVoldemort
Summary: Is Voldemort dead or not? Is Harry ready for a final battle? Will Harry make it or fade into ashes? Well to find out the answers read this epic story packed with strategy and action. Also Written by VoldiVSDumbi :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Battle – Chapter 1: The Opposite Victory**

**Summary: **This story is about Harry and Voldemort mainly. Harry put his mind on the fact that the last Horcrux is destroyed and Voldemort is dead at last but unfortunately The Dark Lord comes back once again to get the final Horcrux which is hidden somewhere in a forest. The Horcrux contains the soul of Voldemort and also Harry's as a piece of the Dark Lord's soul went into Harry accidently when Voldemort tried killing Harry shown in the first movie/book. This means that the last Horcrux is linked to Harry and Voldemort and one of them will definitely die depending on who will get this final powerful Horcrux. Who is going to die in this story…..?

**Note – This story ****takes place right after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. We switched Voldemort's death and Fred's death scene. So it begins from where Harry kills Voldemort and then goes back to his friends and sees a dead body. **

Harry smudged off the sweat lying on his forehead, carefully trying not to touch his scar. He stared blankly ahead of him. What had just happened? All he could remember was stretching his arm out with a wand in his hand, shouting out possible spells that would destroy 'Him'..."He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.". Large sparks of lightening were flying out of his wand, soaring towards his opponent. He was fighting back. His slim body was positioned opposite Harry; his daunting face stared at Harry while his hand controlled his wand. He also was shooting spells after spells, hoping that Harry would be lying on the floor, unconscious and hopeless.

After years of enmity and battles, a decision had been made. One of them had to die and say farewell to life. It was quite clear that the final battle would have to be epic. It would be packed of fear, hatred and agony. But it had ended. Today was the day that Harry and Voldemort would finally find out who would win and who would lose. Harry stood there, gazing at the ashes, as the wind blew softly. As a final point, the victory was Harry's and Voldemort's soul passed away. This was Harry's burden that finally got away after his parent's death.

He walked slowly back to his friends where they were defeating the death eaters with all the power they were capable of. He could hear the cheering and laughter. This must be a good sign. But as he came nearer, the laughter faded away and was replaced with sorrow. There was a big crowd of people, all looking at the ground. Tears were falling, whisperers were murmuring and silence had filled the room. They all turned to stare at Harry and cleared away to let him see the disheartening image of death. He looked straight ahead, and there was a body lying on the ground. He looked at everyone's faces and felt sorrow build up in him.

"This couldn't be happening. Not him! On the ground! Not him! Not one of my friends who was always supporting me, since I came to the wizard world. Not...Fred Weasley..." He thought.

All of a sudden Harry's scar started to be in soreness and his mind went completely spiritual. His friends turned around, saw Harry fidgeting on the floor and they worriedly screamed Harry's name. Harry wasn't getting any better, his pain was too agonizing and he couldn't bear it. Hermione tried using the *Mutilation Spell* but the spell was too weak to antidote Harry. Ginny's tears kept on dipping and her heart was beating extremely fast. When Ginny held Harry's hand, his hands were cold as ice and his face all pale; she could barely feel him.

"What is happening to him? HARRY, HARRY RELAX!" Ginny couldn't tolerate seeing Harry in this state and went all anxious.

"Ginny, he'll be fine. But who can be doing this to Harry?" Hermione asked questionably.

On the other hand, the enchantment of Harry's scar is caused by the supreme Dark Lord, Harry's only opponent.

"Harry Potter, son of Lily Potter… thought you defeated me again? Oh dear Potter, you failed and the victory is mine once again!" Voldemort thought of Harry's failure led him with his deathless smile.

Looking at his exquisite reflection through the mirror, Voldemort celebrates his triumph again with his dear friend Bellatrix. In their favourite, pleasant, melancholy cave, their evil laughter full of contentment seemed to be heard in the parallel universe.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS POTTER FAMILY IS TERMINATED OF FAILURES" squeakily, joyfulness laughed Bellatrix.

"Not yet Bella, I won't let Harry last in amity, he'll have to agonize and croak begging me to spare him but I am afraid this can't be. Next meeting will be very excruciating for him" Voldemort reflects the pain in Harry's eyes in front of him.

The pure-blood witch didn't even have a clue what he was trying to say but didn't dare to ask as her Dark Lord will be enraged and might cause a peril for her to be sent in the Azkaban prison. Voldemort gently looked at Bellatrix and he thought of an amazing tactic that will lead him to the end of Harry at last. This will be much easier for Voldemort as Harry think he is dead.

"My lord, what will be your next seminar with Harry potter?" Bellatrix seemed a bit inquisitive to know what was going on in Voldemort's mind.

"Well, there will be no pity this time. Harry will be demolished and the last Horcrux will be mine!" Voldemort was certainly sure that he'll get the last Horcrux in the Ceasefire Darkwood place where you only hear breeze and screams.

This combat was important for Voldemort and Harry as they both had the prophecy. Voldemort took the decision that he will be going to the Ceasefire Darkwood alone and not take Bellatrix with him as he knew Harry wouldn't want his friends to be in danger after Fred's death and will come by himself. Finding out Voldemort decided to go on his own, Bellatrix felt inferior and wounded but she logically will find her own strategy to get there without her supreme lord knowing. She thought this is her chance and dream to see the last member of the Potter family dying in front of her daunting eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Battle – Chapter 2: Hidden Depression**

**Note – We made a character up in this chapter called Gracobs, one of the Death Eater. =D**

The next day, Harry opened his eyes very gently, looked at the roof, slightly turned to the left and found himself in a small, untidy cavern which was Hagrid's lovely house. He saw 3 of his friends gathering around him, Luna, Hermione and Neville. His head still had a bit of pain but didn't want to trouble his friends again. He tried touching his scar smoothly, the ache was gone but his memory felt a bit vague.

"Harry? Can you hear us?" Hermione asked with a depressed smile and delicately sat next to Harry wearing a black dress. Neville got Harry's back helping him to get up and Luna gave him his glasses and a cup of water.

"AH, THAT'S MY BOY, how you feeling?" Hagrid spanked Harry's back while he was in the middle of drinking and ended up choking. Harry looked up grinning and half confused not knowing what had happened.

"Harry, what happened to you? After you came to all of us, you just saw…" Hermione stopped, took a deep breath in, she didn't want Harry to think about Fred's death again after all this and she continued "Um I mean, the next minute you were on the floor in an abysmal pain"

"I don't know – after I killed Voldemort enduringly, I came to you and abruptly my scar was aching, I couldn't tolerate the pain and then… I don't know what happened" Harry was thinking hard to remember what was happening but nothing came to his mind.

"So you finally killed Tom Marvolo Riddle at last!" Hermione's mood got slightly gratified that her friend won't have to face Voldemort anymore. Harry grinned at Hermione and suddenly he realized that everyone including Hagrid is wearing black outfits.

"Why are all of you wearing black today? Any special occasion?" Harry asked suspiciously completely forgetting about Fred's death. Hermione and Hagrid were gesturing at Luna and Neville not to tell him anything about it.

"It's Fred's funeral today. You forgot?" Neville just revealed the truth unknowingly. The girls and Hagrid just gazed at Neville to give a sign of what he just said. Neville nervously looked down, trying not to give any eye contact to Luna, Hermione and Hagrid. As soon as Harry remembered about Fred's death, he quickly ran to the Weasley House with tears dropping. Hermione tried to stop him but he kept going and went along with him. When Harry arrived there, he saw the Weasley family bursting of soreness, everybody so dreadful and full of teardrops. Harry marched in slow motion in a shock state, he saw Ginny running up to him and hugged him. She was completely broken. Harry could hear her heartbeat resting on his heart.

"It's my fault again… I shouldn't have bought you guys with me. I CAUSED ANOTHER DEATH!" Harry yelled and dropped on the floor shamefully and with regardless. His tears were unstoppable and his grief was too potent.

Meanwhile...

"Seriously! By now we would've had a devious plan to get revenge on that Potter head, but NOO everyone decides to come late!" Yelled Bellatrix who was incredibly annoyed.

"Relax Bella. We will see what their pathetic excuses are and decide whether we should-" Just at that moment where Voldemort was patiently talking until he got interrupted as someone knocked at the door.

"Ah, they might have arrived at last… Come IN!" Voldemort was just passionately waiting for their pathetic excuse for coming late.

"Good evening My Lord." At that moment Lucious Malfoy, his wife Narcissa Malfoy and their son Draco entered the gloomy, quiet, chilling cave.

"I - ouch" Lucious began to speak, but was stopped by Narcissa, who nudged him in the stomach.

"I mean we..." He continued bitterly. "Apologise for our lateness. We were...on our way somewhere...and had no idea about this...unusual meeting..."

"Well, well Lucious. You're lucky your son is helping us with our plan to plot revenge on Potter. Otherwise who'd knew what I had done to you..." Lucrious had no idea what Voldemort meant by that but pretended he understood everything.

Lucious gulped as he took a seat next to his wife. As more and more death eaters entered, apologising giving their lame excuses, Voldemort threatened them saying he will have to do permanent damage to them if they thought about disobeying him again. Time passed by, threats continued until the last death eater had come...

"Ahh Gracobs. Where have you been on this fine day?" Voldemort sarcastically asked Gracobs.

"Nowhere Master. Just walking around this...horrendous looking cave..." The strange blonde death eater replied sourly. Voldemort couldn't take anymore of imprudent excuses as this was such an important meeting for him. He started to let his temper out.

"You knew about this meeting and still decided to turn up late you pathetic ungrateful foolish idiot!" Voldemort asked angrily, raising his voice. Silence occurred. Everyone watching waited for Gracobs to answer back.

"Yes Master. I did decide to come late. And why? Because you've always neglected me. You try to control ALL OUR LIVES!" He outraged in fury.

At that moment Voldemort stood up, knocking his chair onto the ground. He walked up to the devious death eater, pointing his powerful wand at Gracob's throat.

"No one...NO ONE speaks to me like that...Good bye you devious little fool..." Voldemort whispered, followed by a death curse. All of a sudden balls of ashes were falling from Gracob's face. His arms were slowly disappearing while his legs were fading away. The other death eaters watched as Gracob's body vanished.

Voldemort grinned at his success and turned to face the other petrified death eaters.

"Hmm...If anyone else would like join him in the...after world...please...speak now..." He looked from right to left and nodded his head. Everyone stared at him in silence.

"Ah...that's good...very good...now time for our plan..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. If we did I'm pretty sure there would be a 'Harry Potter TV series' :P**

**The Last Battle – Chapter 3: The Arrival of a Special Letter Pt1**

Days passed but mourning was still inside everyone's heart with disappointment especially Mrs Weasley about Fred's death. Harry and Hermione stayed over the Weasley house to give support and encourage them. After two months of grief, Harry and Hermione decided to take Ron, Ginny and George out for a bit to change their mood. Suddenly, Mrs Weasley got cheered up by the arrival of an owl with a special letter.

"RON! HARRY! GEORGE! HERMIONE! GINNY, COME OVER RIGHT NOW!" Mrs Weasley yelled out from the window soon as soon as she finished reading the letter.

"WHAT HAPPENED MOLLY? You frightened me but hearing your lurid and high-pitched voice again feels incredibly GOOD!" Mr Weasley jumped off the sofa with gladness that his wife finally spoke with open heart after so long.

"ARTHUR! Are you trying to call my voice squeaky? Anyways, I WASN'T SPEAKING TO YOU...Well… Um LOOK at this letter you'll be very excited after reading this"

"HAHA I knew you would spea…" Arthur was persuasively making fun of Molly with his giggles that suddenly he just stood there, staring at the paper just like a statue.

"Now what happened? You don't have any words do you? My dear husband, you can never beat me in having those teasing fights." Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley really missed their small jokey teasing fights with each other for the last past months.

"Why are you wasting time talking to me? CALL THE KIDS AND LET THEM KNOW THIS GREAT NEWS"

"I did but they seem to be gone towards the forest. Let me send the letter by Hedwig to them." Mrs Weasley walks up to Hedwig's cage and asks him for a small favour to be done.

"Oh my sweet Hedwig, take this and give it to Harry and the others please" Hedwig leaves the house from the window and makes his way to Harry with the letter.

On the other hand, Harry and Hermione were trying to get Ginny, Ron and especially George's mind off from Fred's tragic death. As they were walking past woodlands and ranches, Harry and Hermione were reminding the others about the memories they had when they were young, trying to get Ginny's, George's and Ron's attention. Hermione went up to Ron and cuddled him around her arm and asked him if he's okay. Ron just silently nodded his head and walked off. They all sat on solid big rocks quietly near the fresh cerulean blue river. It was really awkward. Ginny was gazing her reflection through the water, Harry was splashing water randomly, George sat inaudibly, and Ron and Hermione were blankly staring at each other. Three minutes after, Hedwig arrived with the letter, flying towards Harry and gave him the letter. They all glared at Harry fascinatingly, willing to know what was written in the letter.

"What is this for Hedwig? A letter from…" Harry looked at the letter and kept on turning it until he saw the label of the letter. He stood up and screamed "HOGWARTS!" As Hedwig flew back to the Weasley House, the others stood up at the same time with a shock reaction.

"HOGWARTS?" They all said it in a chorus apart from Harry. Harry grinned as he was happy that at least his friends said something during the day.

"Yes, it is a letter from Hogwarts. Strange…" Harry looked confused and made everyone else have a concerned expression on their faces as they didn't really understand why they received a letter from Hogwarts when they finished their boarding school of magic for witches and wizards.

"What are you waiting for? Open the letter and tell us what it says!" George suddenly spoke impatiently to Harry as he had a feeling that the letter could've been about Fred.

"O-oh Okay. Wait a second" They all looked as Harry worriedly while he was opening the envelope. He got the letter out, unfolded really quickly and started reading the text out loud.

"_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are very delighted to inform you that you've been invited to our ball party at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with your family and friends. This occasion is for the new students in our school who will be learning about this magic world just like you did. We want to invite all of our old students to give the new members confidence and faith in magic. This is an opportunity to come to Hogwarts once more and meet all your old friends united together.  
>The ball party is on the 6<em>_th__ of September this year. The Hogwarts Express will make its departure on the 4__th__ of September at 19 o'clock. You'll arrive at Hogwarts the following day. Make sure you are on time at the station. We're hoping to see you, your friends and your family there._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress"<em>

After hearing the news, Harry took his eyes away from the letter and looked at everyone. They were all standing there like statues with their eyes on Harry. Finally, the silence broke.

"Uh-um that is some great news. I mean we get to meet everyone after so long and see our school again for one more time!" said Hermione in a happy mood but also in an anxious tone as she doesn't know how the others feel about this news.

"Oh, it's a letter from Hogwarts…I thought it'll be about Fred or something" said George without giving any eye contact to anyone, looking at the ground. The silence took place once again. George's words made everyone feel depressed and disconsolate.

"Come on guys, this is might be our last opportunity! Who knows when will be the next time we get great news like this!" said Harry, trying to change everyone's mood up by changing the tone of his voice in an enthusiastic tone.

"Yeah, I think Harry is right! We should all go" Hermione and Harry were trying to convince the Weasley kids to attend this party. After 10 minutes, Ginny finally agreed to come to the party with Hermione and Harry. Harry was really happy that he hugged Ginny in public. Now, only George and Ron left. Hermione, Harry and Ginny knew that it'll be very hard to convince George and shouldn't put too much pressure on him as whenever he always used to make his way to Hogwarts with his twin Fred. But this year, he'll have to go by himself. Surprisingly, George agreed to go to Hogwarts. They were all surprised in George's decision but were really glad and happy inside their hearts. Ron was the only one who was heated up at the fact everyone wants to go Hogwarts. After George announced his thoughts, he decided to hang around in the forest. Harry thought there might be something wrong with George but didn't bother asking as he didn't want to make things complicated. Hermione told Harry and Ginny to go with him as she wanted to have a little chat with Ron alone. As the three left, Hermione sat next to Ron.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHY IS EVERYONE SO EXICTED ABOUT GOING TO HOGWARTS? YOU KNOW THAT IT'LL BRING US BAD MEMORIES AND YOU STILL WANT TO GO THERE?" Ron stood up and screamed out loudly angrily. Hermione got scared from the tone of Ron's voice.

"Ron, listen, you should forget the past and think about the future. Whatever has happened can't be changed. You have to move on. We must go there, it'll change our moods and might be our last chance to see our school where we've meet each other" said Hermione, walking up to Ron with his back turned, trying to convince him.

"BUT HERMIONE…." Ron stopped as Hermione held his hand, facing her and said "Please Ron, for me?" Ron just stared at Hermione eyes and could see how badly she wants him to come. He finally accepted to come just for Hermione's sake but was still moody about it. Hermione was so pleased that she hugged Ron very tightly with joy. As Hermione and Ron went up to the others by holding their hands, they announced the great news that Ron will come with them. Harry and Ginny jumped of excitement. Soon as they got home, Mrs Weasley ran up to them telling them to pack their things up. They all had a shock reaction on their faces again. Ron, Ginny and George felt good that their mother was back to normal but however Ron was still moaning about going to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter :)  
><strong>

**The Last Battle – Chapter 4: The Arrival of a Special Letter Pt2 **

As everyone was packing up, Mrs Weasley decided to meet Ron in his room. As soon as she walked in, she could hear him complaining on why was everyone willing to go there. She got hold of Ron's hand and pulled him towards his bed. They both sat silently. Mrs Weasley let go of Ron's hand and wrapped him towards her, comforting him with her gentle voice.

"Look Ron, I know the past few months have been depressing for you. It's been devastating to all of us. We lost a hero in our family whom we should be proud of. But that's the cycle of life. People come and before you know it their gone. It'll happen to me and you. But eventually we need to move on. So come on Ron. Pretend nothing has happened...Pretend you've just...ohh I don't know...won a trophy for eating as many Chocolate Fogs as anyone else.'

Ron smiled at his mother and replied "you're right. I should just...go and enjoy myself although Fred's gone. His always been a great sibling and always will even though his not here. And mum...It's Chocolate FROGS not Fogs."

"Good boy! And you think I care more about names of chocolate than names of aging potions? Hah you kids expect too much from me!" Mrs Weasley replied, laughing as she stood up.

"You use aging potions! You mean potions...that make you look older right?"

"HECK NO! Potions that make me look YOUNGER Ronald...YOUNGER!" Yelling Mrs Weasley, blushing from the unexpected insult.

"OH...Um it's working perfectly mummy! Yeah...it SURE IS..." Grinned Ron, hoping his mother would leave.

"That's better sweetie. Now you better pack up quickly!" She said, leaving the room.

Ron stared blankly at his empty suitcase. Was he the only one devastated of the sudden death? It sure seemed like it, he thought. He sighed as he sat back down.

"Oh my gosh! That dress is so cute Ginny!" Screamed Hermione. She and Ginny seemed to be the only ones who were joyful about the upcoming ball in Hogwarts. They had already packed their bags and were all set. Just one item was missing...their outfits. Hermione had laid all her finest dresses on the floor, questioning Ginny on which was the best.

"I love this turquoise one but not as much as this pink one! But what do you think about this yellow summer dress? Oh my! I forgot all about this one! Haven't worn it for, god knows how many years!" Hermione was literally crawling on the floor examining every single one of her dresses as Ginny stood there amazed of the excitement of her friend.

"Hermione..." She said.

"This green one reminds me of mint..."

"Hermione..."

"This silver one is just gorgeous..."

"HERMIONE! FOR HEAVENS SAKE WOULD YOU GET A GRIP!" shouted Ginny.

"Ginny...calm down! You know you could have just calmly called me." Replied Hermione, standing up. Ginny stared at her, shaking her head.

"Okaaay...well I'm just going to take my luggage downstairs."

"Yeah yeah okay..." Replied Hermione, still looking around the room for a perfect dress.

Ginny shot out the room and dragged her luggage down the stairs.

"Really Ginny? Be innocent and drag it down when you can easily wave your wand and HEY PRESTO the luggage will magically appear downstairs?" Ginny turned around and there standing with a big grin was George. It had been two whole months since she had seen a big smile across his face; it made her feel happy and warm-hearted.

"Ok well if you're not so innocent why don't you 'magically disappear' it without getting into trouble by mum?" She replied, smiling.

"Okie dokie. Step aside as the master performs his magic trick!" He shouted the spell, making the luggage disappear. BOOM! George smiled as he knew his trick had succeeded. The luggage was safely on ground below them. Or was it? "3, 2, 1..." Said Ginny which was followed by:

"GEORGE WEASLEY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU AND FR-" The bellow stopped, George's smirk turned upside down as the shout continued, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING MAGIC IN THIS HOUSE?" George ran downstairs and Ginny ran back to her bedroom accompanying Hermione and her dress mess.

Two hours later after all the luggages were in the boot of the cars, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione sat in the taxis in silence. None of them said a word or moved a muscle. Pure silence had taken over the atmosphere. It was soon broken by the taxi driver who announced that they had arrived to their destination. Harry sighed before entering Kings Cross Station. This may be the last time he would travel to Hogwarts, was he happy or sad? He couldn't tell. Hogwarts was like a home to him. It was somewhere he fit it (other than the Burrow) but Fred's death had changed Harry's mind of Hogwarts. He didn't want to set eyes on the immense building after the tragic death. Ginny took hold of Harry's hand and led him to platform 9. They all stood there, waiting for all the muggles to be out of sight so they could run into the brick wall. While waiting for all the muggles to go, the kids gave their emotional farewells to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Finally, it was time for the five kids to run through the stone-hard wall. It's pretty impressive how magic can have such powerful ways to reach the magic world, running through a wall or using powder to reach Diagon Alley.

As soon as they found a seat and said hello to their friends, they all sat down hoping the train journey would be safe and enjoyable.

"Gimme the chocolate frog George!"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY CHOCOLATE FROG!"

"YOUR chocolate frog? I'm sorry but I believe I AM the one who paid for it!"

Ron and George were in the middle of having one of their 'chocolate-frog-arguments-that-never-seemed-to-end.' Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes and started talking about the upcoming ball and how nice it was to see all their past classmates again while Harry calmly sat down looking out the window. He was anxious about entering the school with all eyes upon him. Because of him the school had been burnt. Because of him no one would know if danger would still occur. Because of him, certain deaths had happened, (Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Sirius).

"Ginny? Earth to Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Dude! Stop snatching, what's going on with Ginny?" Said Ron.

"GINNY!" Squealed Hermione. Ginny dropped on the floor, pale head to toe...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter :) **

**The Last Battle – Chapter 5: Preparation for the Upcoming Ball**

In the other part of the world, Bellatrix enters the gloomy, inaudible and wary cavern and slams the door as she sees her Dark Lord Voldemort sitting calmly by himself, swinging his old rocking chair. Before even a word came out from Bellatrix's mouth, Voldemort raises his left arm up and indicates a wave towards Bellatrix, signalling her not to open her huge mouth. Bellatrix stood there like a statue looking annoyed with her arms crossed, staring at Voldemort and giving him weird scowls sneakily. After 50 seconds of awkward silence, Voldemort finally gets up, leaving his rocking chair swinging and face Bellatrix.

"Yes, what do you want?" asked Voldemort casually. Bellatrix finally makes a move and unfolds her arms.

"MY LORD, IM SORRY TO SPEAK TO YOU LIKE THIS BUT WHATS HAPPENING? WE NEED TO GET REVENGE ON THIS POTTER FAMILY AND WE WASTED ALREADY A LOT OF TIME!" screamed Bellatrix furiously forgetting who she was addressing to.

"Bella, calm yourself down. We're on the right track. Do you know where Harry is at the moment? He is in Hogwarts with all his friends, the place where we can make victory easy" said Voldemort very confidently, walking around the room.

"What? Harry is in Hogwarts and I didn't know about this? Okay and what were you doing now when you told me to… shut up?" Bellatrix said it in some tone of arrogance like she was the superior one in the room. She then took a sit crossly acting like she was fed up with this and waited for Voldemort's reply. Voldemort just walked up to the full-length mirror and grinned.

"Aah you ask too many questions. I was going to tell you everything but just then an amazing idea popped out in my head. Before you walked in interruptedly, I was giving a spell to Ginny Weasley, Harry dearest girlfriend" Voldemort revealed that he caused the dizziness of Ginny using his powers and smirked.

"Why would you do that? My Lord, if you forgot, let me remind you again… We have nothing to do with the Weasley Family, we need to hurt the only Potter member!" said Bellatrix confusingly.

"To fright Harry for god's sake Bella! Harry lost most of his friends in Hogwarts because of him. I am trying to give him an insinuation and a sense that he might lose another one… We'll need to work gradually as Harry doesn't know that I am still alive!" Bellatrix stood up and had a hard thought about it and realised this was actually a good idea but however was still upset about the fact her Lord didn't talk to her before he took the decision. Voldemort didn't seem to have any concern about Bella and minded his own business. He didn't find it necessary to tell Bellatrix every single thing he will do in the future as he can handle it himself even though he knows Bellatrix is very inquisitive. While Bellatrix was talking constantly without taking a breath in, Voldemort was in his own world thinking of what his next step would be to get the last Horcrux against Harry.

At 9:35am, all the wizards arrived in Hogwarts and Ginny was led straight to 'St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries' unconsciously. Harry, Hermione, Ron and George went along Hagrid to the hospital as he was the one who carried Ginny to Hogwarts from the station. Hagrid put Ginny on the gurney bed and all her friends were surrounding her. Madam Pomfrey (nurse) came over the bed and did a check-up. While she was examining Ginny, Harry started walking off and got suspicious as this happened to him after Fred's death.

"Oh look your friend is back to life, she's absolutely fine" said Madam Pomfrey in some sort of a happy way. Harry quickly turned around and run up to Ginny.

"What happened? Ginny! What happened? Are you alright?" asked Harry very agitatedly. Everyone else was impatiently waiting for Ginny's reply.

"I am fine; I just don't know what happened. All of a sudden I just felt dizzy and then… I can't remember anything" Ginny was really confused thinking of what happened to her and so was the others. Harry and Ron told her to rest instead of coming to the Ball but Ginny insisted to come. Suddenly, Ms McGonagall walks into the hospital chamber and asks the kids to come to the hall as the new students arrived. Ginny hold on to Harry's shoulder and the kids and Hagrid makes their way to the hall. As soon as they walked into the hall, they saw all their old friends along with the new students who seemed very tiny compare to them. They all took a sit and Ms McGonagall started her speech for 2 hours. During the speech, Harry caught Draco staring at him maliciously. Harry decided to ignore it. After the speech was over, the wizards and the new students were asked to go and get ready for the ball tonight.

On their way to their rooms, every student was chitchatting about how tedious the speech was. Accidently a small kid which must've been a new student bumped into Ron. In Ron's point of view, that kid seemed very conceited as he didn't even apologise and just walked off by giving a look. Ron stood there shockingly while Ginny, Hermione, George and Harry were having a laugh at him. They all felt really good seeing Hogwarts again. As they were walking through the corridors, Harry asked Ginny to be his partner for the ball and George decided not to have a partner. Hermione still hasn't been asked from Ron and thought he might ask later.

While the girls were getting ready, Harry, Ron and George were already dressed within 10 minutes. They started having a conversation on how long girls take to get ready. After quite a while, the girls still didn't turn up so the boys decided to have a chat with Neville, Hagrid and other old friends. The ball was about to start in 20 minutes. Everyone decided to go to the great hall but Harry decided to wait for Ginny and Hermione at the entrance of the Common House. Ginny finally arrived wearing a beautiful, elegant dress with matching jewelleries and a purse. Harry couldn't get his eyes off her but didn't want to say a word about how she looked.

"Ginny? Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked Ginny, scared that she might black out again.

"Yep"

"Are you 100% sure? I mean if you feel dizzy or something we can go back and enjoy some hot cho-"

"Harry! I'm sure I'm alright!" She answered, gleefully, "now let's hurry; Ron's probably already drank half the punch!"

Harry chuckled. Knowing his best friend was capable of eating anything was quite astonishing. Ginny and Harry waited in the Gryffindor common room for Hermione who was taking ages to get ready. They saw a flood of students in their fancy dresses and tuxes, talking about the ball and the latest gossip. It was like watching colourful fishes swim their way out of a tank. They waved at the two and walked on towards the exit. Soon it was just Harry and Ginny left.

"Ok seriously, why is she taking so long? I mean it's just a stupid dance, no need to look all fancy." Harry said.

"Harry, please calm down. It's just that something's been bothering her lately." Ginny replied.

"And that would be...?"

"Don't worry."

"I think I would! If she's annoyed with me then-"

"No, she's not...It's...-" Before Ginny was about to tell Harry what was wrong with Hermione, Hermione was on her way down the stairs.

"Hey guys, who are you waiting for?" She asked, eyeing them both suspiciously.

"You?" answered Harry. Hermione stared at them and immediately started to apologise as they walked out of the common room. She was wearing a pink fluffy dress and had curled her hair. She wore diamond earrings and a matching necklace and wore pink heels. As they walked down the stairs, the girls were complimenting each other while Harry was in a deep thought about Ginny's unexpected faint.

Hermione opened the big doors of the Great Hall, revealing the colourful elements of dresses and tuxes. She stood there, mouth agape as she was amazed to see the Great Hall decorated like never before. The flags of the four house teams hung from the ceiling sparkled with glitter, the tables were filled with unhealthy, fatty food. 'Oh Dumbledore, if only you were here to share a speech about healthy diets!' She thought, giggling. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down on an empty seat, as Harry and Ginny went to the dance floor. She felt entirely disappointed. Nothing seemed to fit her vision of the ball. No speech, no award...No Ron.

"Hahahaha! Oh Ron, you do know how to compliment people!" Hermione looked up, staring at a strange Hufflepuff girl who had just finished dancing with Ron. Hermione looked directly at Ron, feeling anger, jealousy, confusion, hurt and despair. She could feel water appearing in her eyes...tears. She stood up and turned around for the exit. Suddenly, someone tapped her on her back.

"Hermione! Where are you going? We just came- Oh my gosh, are you crying!" Hermione turned around and standing there looking directly at her was Ginny.

"What did that idiot do?" She demanded, angered at her brainless brother who had hurt her sister-like friend.

"I saw him dancing with a Hufflepuff and he complimented her." Hermione answered wiping the tears away. Ginny stood there, shocked. What was wrong with him? During the tough battle against Voldemort, he was head over heels for Hermione and now?

"Ginny there you are! I was looking for you and got worried!" Harry said, approaching the two shocked girls. He stared at the pair as they stared back at him.

"Well this is kinda...awkward. Am I missing something?" He asked, confused at the situation.

"My stupid pie-hole of a broth-"Just about Ginny was about to finish her sentence, she got cut off by a pair of random pale hands covering Hermione's eyes.

"Guess who?" The unknown person said.

"Ron is that really you?" Hermione said, shaking her hands.

"Ding Ding Ding! Ms Hermione Granger has a won a dance with the amazing Ronal Weasley!" He said, chuckling. Instead of smiling and forgiving him, Hermione gave him one big slap. Ginny and Hermione stood there amazed as they witnessed the big juicy slap, which bad made a loud noise. Ron stared at her and asked "What the heck just happened?"

"Well...Where do I begin? You were head over heels for HERMIONE and ended up dancing with a cow from Hufflepuff, then complimenting HER! Then you want to dance with HERMIONE! DUDE! It's embarrassing to have you as a brother. What's your problem?" Ginny shouted at him, losing her temper.

"Oh." He said.

"OH! OH! That's ALL you got to say? "Oh!"" She said outraged as Harry pulled her back. Ron, scared of the outcome, turned back to Hermione and apologised.

"Look, I'm sorry Hermione. I do have a thing for you. It's just that I'm too scared to admit it in case you don't have the same feelings for me." He said, looking at the ground. Hermione looked at him, smirking.

"Well I think it's time we had a little talk. Come on." She said, holding Ron's hand as they walked over to the dance floor, leaving Ginny and Harry.

"Woah! I don't think anyone should mess with Ginerva Weasley!" Joked Harry.

"And you know it." She replied, smirking. "Hey can I go and talk with some friends? We can dance later?"

"Yep, uh sure. I just need to have a break from all this. I'm gonna go for a walk." He said as Ginny nodded and walked off.


End file.
